Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) visualization systems are starting to enter the mainstream consumer marketplace. AR Head-Mounted Display (HMD) devices (“AR-HMD devices”) are a promising application of such technology. AR-HMD devices include image generation components and optics that enable a user to see virtual content superimposed over the user's view of the real world. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over the user's real-world view is commonly referred to as AR or holographic content. VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments in which they can visually experience things they might not normally experience in real life.